All My Loving
by FishDontTouchMyRedvines
Summary: A Klaine proposal. Blaine has a plan to make Kurt his forever. Kurt is wondering why Blaine is being so jumpy and why he insists on visiting the Lima Bean once more. A Drabble inspired by the photo in the authors note. Ultimately fluff and humour. Features Klaine and Cooper.


**{A/N: This is just a short drabble that my beta (CharleK) and I will both be writing our own versions of! Inspired by this photo- . /tumblr_lzvs694zCu1qdnlzqo1_ }(my phone may haveimbedded up the link)**

* * *

Blaine adjusted his bowtie with trembling hands.

This was it.

This was the day.

He was terrified to say the least.

Blaine had known from the very first day that Kurt was something different, something rare, and something _oh so_ special.

_"__Excuse me?" he asked. Blaine spun around on the stair case to be met with the most gorgeous pair of piercing, sapphire blue eyes he'd ever seen. The most gorgeous pair of eyes he ever would see._

Blaine smiled weakly at the memory he had played in his mind over and over again over the years. It never failed to make him smile.

He often found himself wondering what he could have done different. What he would have done differently if he'd known _that_moment back on the staircase at Dalton would be the moment he'd meet the love of his life, his soulmate, the only person he could ever really show his true colours to.

He'd quickly realize that he wouldn't have done anything differently. They were perfect the way they were. All the time they'd spent as 'just friends' had been worth it because it made them who they were today and who they'd be for the rest of their lives.

Blaine was certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kurt. He'd known it from the moment they'd exchanged their first 'I love yous'

It had always felt like there was this constant growth in their relationship.

The day Blaine had first met Kurt he knew that Kurt was someone he wanted to get to know and see more of.

From their first few weeks of being friends Blaine had known that Kurt was someone he _never_ wanted to let go of or see walk out of his life.

Blaine knew from their first kiss that he wanted everything with Kurt. He wanted the love, the fear, the hurt, the pain, the acceptance, and the uniqueness that a relationship with Kurt would bring to his life.

Cooper stormed into Blaine's room, effectively breaking Blaine's mini break down.

"BLAINE!" he called with a grin before pulling him in for a bone crushing hug.

Blaine jumped back from the mirror in shock before he was greeted with an armful of his older brother. "C-Coop, can't breathe!" he protested, squirming in Cooper's arms.

Cooper chuckled and released Blaine from his arms "So you ready to claim your boy?!" he asked as he adjusted Blaine's bowtie for him.

"I...don't...I'm scared he's gonna say no" Blaine mumbled, fiddling with his hair nervously.

Cooper gave Blaine an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me?' look before rolling his eyes "BLAINE! Don't be stupid. He loves you. There's no way he'd ever say no. I mean you guys have been together for years."

Blaine bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah I know I'm being stupid I just...I'm still scared."

Cooper thought for a moment before shrugging, "Well just imagine Kurt walking down the aisle with some other guy..."

Blaine's eyes narrowed immediately, his expression turning to an icy glare "WHAT?"

Cooper sniggered to himself, "Just kidding Bee!" He nudged Blaine's shoulder playfully, "but if you don't work up the guts to ask him just picture that and I'm sure your possessive instincts will kick in and you'll have asked him without even noticing"

Blaine huffed, "I'm not possessive."

"Uh yeah...you kinda are."

"Am not."

"Are too. Don't you remember when that guy went up to Kurt an-" Cooper cut himself off when he saw Blaine's deadly expression "Okay never mind. Where is he? Right now I mean?"

Blaine relaxed again, "He's out shopping with Carole. She wanted to spend some time with him before we head back to New York, and then Kurt's meeting me at the cafe." He was unable to keep the smile off his face from simply thinking about Kurt.

Cooper pulled a face. "Okay seriously. Stop with the heart eyes so I can drive you to your lover boy. Make sure you grab the ring," he said firmly, pointing at the small velvet box on the bed.

Blaine hastily shoved the box into the pocket of his jeans and grabbed his satchel before making his way out to Cooper's car.

* * *

Cooper pulled Blaine in for another hug once he'd pulled into the parking lot of The Lima Bean "Good luck Bee."

Blaine hugged back briefly, the butterflies forming in his stomach "Thanks Coop" he mumbled with a small smile before climbing out of the car.

"Hey Gorgeous", Kurt greeted as he was just about to walk through the cafe with a bright smile. He set down his shopping bags and stepped forward, opening his arms for a kiss.

"Hey Beautiful" Blaine mumbled, wrapping his arms around Kurt and giving him a short peck on the lips nervously. He kept the kiss short. It was Ohio after all.

Kurt smiled, tilting his head as he picked his shopping bags up again, "You okay?"

"Perfect." he lied. The butterflies grew in his stomach as he led Kurt into the cafe and to a table in the corner.

Kurt frowned a bit. He knew that face, it was the face Kurt had seen countless times before over their time together. Blaine was obviously nervous about something but he decided to let it rest unless it got worse.

"You stay here and I'll grab our coffee", Blaine said, pecking Kurt on the cheek quickly and hoping to god that everything would go smoothly.

"Okay," Kurt answered, smiling after him.

Blaine walked up to the register feeling like he might pass out. He pulled a simple white ceramic cup out of his satchel when he knew Kurt wasn't looking and handed it to the barista.

Blaine smiled politely "Could I please have one medium drip and one grande non-fat mocha in _that_cup?" he asked, pointing to the cup the barista was now eyeing with a confused expression.

Her expression quickly changed to a knowing and excited smile as she saw the bottom of the cup.

He waited patiently for their coffee's until the barista handed him the cups and smiled widely "Good luck!" she beamed.

Blaine thanked her before walking back to Kurt with an obviously nervous smile.

Kurt eyed his cup for a few moments, noticing it was different, before shrugging and reaching for Blaine's hand across the table.

They spoke about Kurt's shopping trip with Carole and various other things as they drank their coffee.

Blaine was getting noticeably edgier and Kurt was just about to ask what was up when he took the final sip of his coffee.

Kurt set his mug down on the table and looked down. He blinked curiously at some words written on the bottom of his cup before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped open in a silent gasp. There written in black and engraved into the bottom of the cup were the words "_Marry me?" _in an elegant script.

Blaine's heart stopped when he saw Kurt's eyes widen.

This was it.

He quickly moved from his seat to kneel down on one knee in front of Kurt, the box in his pocket seeming to weigh a ton while Kurt was still staring wide eyed at his mug.

Kurt's head snapped up in search for Blaine. He gasped and held a hand to his heart when he saw Blaine kneeling down in front of him "B-Blaine..." he started with bright eyes.

Blaine gulped and grabbed one of Kurt's hands on his own trembling hand while his other hand reached into his pocket, pulling out the blue velvet box.

"K...Kurt," he stopped, clearing his throat "I-I love you and I know you've probably been wondering why I've been so jumpy just now but I've just been so terrified of messing this up and j-jumbling my words up." He laughed nervously "Kurt you are..the love of my life. My soulmate. I knew you were something rare when I first saw you on that staircase and I just love you so much. Too much. You saved me, Kurt and I know you don't believe that but you did. I used to hide myself from people because I was so scared of rejection and then you came along and you were so accepting and kind a-and I was finally able to be myself again." His voice broke before he took a deep breath to calm himself "I-I want to wake up next to you every morning like I already do for the rest of my life. You're so beautiful, strong, unique, so passionate and gentle and I just feel like I'm constantly falling in love with you...and I know you don't believe any of those things about yourself but I want to prove it to you. I want to be the one that shows you how amazing you are . You're perfect Kurt and I know that what we have already is perfect but I want to make it official. I want to start a family and I want to make you mine. I want to be yours. S-so Kurt...will you marry me?"

Kurt blinked the tears from his eyes, his jaw agape as Blaine opened the box in his hand to reveal a beautiful silver ring.

Blaine thought he was honestly going to pass out as Kurt just stared at him wordlessly. That was until Kurt flung his arms around him abruptly, rambling "Oh Blaine! Of course! Yes! I do! I love you so much and I can't believe you were so nervous. I just love you so much."

Blaine's face split into a wide disbelieving grin as he hugged Kurt back tightly "R-Really?!"

Kurt pulled back from Blaine's arms and cupped his face in his hands, kissing him on the lips deeply "Yes Blaine of course. You're the love of my life. Of course I want to marry you and have a family with you."

Blaine blinked, in a slight daze from the kiss before whispering "I love you" and slipping the ring on Kurt's finger "Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt gave Blaine a watery smile, looking down at the ring in awe "I love you too Blaine Hummel-Anderson and god help me if you just ruined those pants from all the kneeling." He narrowed his eyes playfully before kissing Blaine again and pulling him to his feet.

Blaine chuckled and wiped the dirt from his pants, taking Kurt's hand "Only for you."

"Only for me."

* * *

**LOVE IT? HATE IT? Hate me? REVIEW! PLEASE! PROMPT ME! I will write just about anything! :D xx**


End file.
